Pokemon Learning League The Food Web
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Siara calls Ash and the gang over to tell them that she's found an uncharted Island outside the Decolore Islands and they go there. Once there, they find something that's really incredible.


Pokemon Learning League

The Food Web

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Serena, Iris, Axew, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Bonnie, Cilan and Clemont on a ship heading for Torom Island on a clear, blue sunny day with a little breeze and a few waves and Clemont speaks to the others.)_

Clemont: So, Brock? What do you think Siara wants to tell us?

Iris: Who knows? She'll tell us we get there.

_(They see the island coming over the horizon. The ship pulls into the harbor and docks at the pier. The crew pulls out the ramp, places it and everyone gets off the ship. The gang finds Siara on the other end of the dock with her own boat ready.)_

Siara: Hi, guys.

Dawn: Hey, Siara.

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

Siara: How are you all doing?

Cilan: We're doing fine. How are things at the lab?

Siara: Things are doing well.

Dawn: So, what is it you wanted to tell us?

Siara: Guys, this is really big. I found an uncharted island outside of the Decolore Islands.

Ash _(excited)_: Really?!

Pikachu _(excited)_: Pika?!

Siara: Yep. I'm about to head over there. You want to come along?

Ash: Oh, you bet! What do you say, guys?

_(They all nod their heads.)_

Siara: All right, then, let's go.

_(They get on the boat and head off. The boat's going fast, the wind blows through their hair and it cuts through the water. An hour and a half later, they spot the island coming over the horizon.)_

Siara: There it is.

_(Moments later, they reach it. Siara places a peg in place, ties down the boat and they all head into the forest, which is covered with ferns on the ground and conifer and broad-leaf trees surround them.)_

Ash: So, what kind of Pokemon do you think we'll find here?

Brock: I don't know. We'll just have to see.

_(They continue on through. A half hour later, they reach the edge of it until they hear a faint roar.)_

Iris: What was that?

Axew: Axew?

_(They all shrug and give a confused look. They continue on until they come to a big lake. The water sparkles in the sunlight.) _

All _(amazed)_: Whoa!

Pikachu _(amazed)_: Pika!  
>Piplup <em>(amazed)<em>: Piplup!

Axew _(amazed)_: Axew!

Dedenne _(amazed)_: Dede!

_(Just then, swarms of Butterfree and Vivillion fly by.)_

Serena: It's beautiful.

Ash: Yeah.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Bonnie looks over to the other side of the lake.)_

Bonnie: Hey, guys. Look over there.

_(They over to see… a group of Shieldon and Bastiodon drinking from the lake, some Yanma fly by, and a Cradily emerges from it. Then, a herd of Aurorus and Amaura cross it and some eat the leaves off the trees.) _

All _(in wonder)_: Wow!

_(Suddenly, they hear a loud screech and see an Aerodactyl flying in. It scans the lake, swoops down and catches some fish out of the water.)_

Dawn: Whoa, that's amazing!

Piplup: Piplup!

Siara: Well, come on guys.

_(They head down to the edge of the lake.)_

Dawn: Okay, so how are we going to see down there?

_(Clemont thinks for a minute.)_

Clemont: Hang on, I got just the thing.

_(He pulls out special periscopes and hands them each one.)_

Clemont: This'll help give a better look.

_(He puts it in the water and Piplup dives in. Now, we switch the POV to the periscope and we see an Omanyte scouring across the sandy floor, Lileep catching small fish and eating them, Tirtouga eating kelp and a Kabutops swimming around searching.)_

Ash _(impressed)_: Wow!

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They leave the lake and head off to another part of the forest. As they're walking, they see some Archen eating berries, some Rampardos head-butting each other and a young Cranidos eating some ferns.)_

Ash: Man, these Pokemon are incredible.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: You said it, Ash.

Axew: Axew.

Serena: Hmm.

Brock: What is it, Serena?

Serena _(curiously)_: I'm wondering, how are the Pokemon here able to survive on this island?

Siara: It's simple. They all depend on each other in order to survive.

Ash: Really?

Siara: Yeah. It's all done through a series of food chains known as the food web.

Serena: All right, but how does it work?

Siara: Well, the way it works is like this.

_(They all stop and Siara pulls out the Pokepilot and shows them a food web.)_

Siara: It shows how energy is transferred through an ecosystem. All food webs starts off with the producers, which are the plants. As you already know, they get their nutrients through photosynthesis.

Cilan: All right, now what?

Siara: Next are the consumers. Because many Pokemon eat differently, they're divided up into three categories.

Dawn: What's first?

Siara: First, you have the primary consumers, or herbivores, who feed off the plants, like Shieldon, Bastiodon, Tirtouga and Aurorus.

Ash: All right, then what?

Siara: Then, there are omnivores, or the secondary consumers, like Archen, Archeops, Omanyte, Armaldo and Cranidos, that'll eat anything.

Brock: And the last one?

Siara: Finally, there are the carnivores, or the tertiary consumers, who'll feed on other creatures, such as Cradily, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Omastar and Tyrantrum.

Dawn: Okay, what's left?

Siara: Finally, there are the decomposers. When some of the Pokemon die, what remains of them are decayed and fed off by bacteria and fungi, which will produce salts that go back into the soil and allows plants to get more nutrients.

Iris: The food web can be really helpful.

Siara: It sure can, but keep in mind that are different food webs, so they'll be different consumers for each. So, how about I show you guys something?

Bonnie: Okay.

Dedenne: Dede

_(Pan right to a side panel displaying a blank food web.)_

Siara: You guys ready to go?

Dawn: Yep.

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

Siara: Good. Now, what are the producers for this food web?

Bonnie: The leaves and ferns.

Siara: All right, Bonnie. Now, which Pokemon are the primary consumers?

Dawn: Shieldon, Amaura and Tirtouga.

Siara: Very good, Dawn. Which ones are the secondary consumers?

Cilan: Rampardos, Archeops and Carracosta.

Siara: You got it, Cilan. You guys are doing well so far.

Ash: Thanks, Siara.

Pikachu: Pika.

Siara: No problem, Ash.

_(Dawn's and Piplup's stomachs grumble.)_

Piplup: Piplup.

Dawn _(awkwardly)_: Oh, I'm getting hungry.

Clemont: Well, then, let's have some lunch.

_(They go over a secluded spot. They pull out a blanket and lay out some rice balls, a casserole, macrons and some Pokemon food. They all start eating.)_

All _(satisfied)_: Mmm.

Piplup _(satisfied)_: Piplup.

Axew _(satisfied)_: Axew.

Pikachu _(satisfied)_: Pika.

_(Bonnie gives a small piece of a rice ball.)_

Dedenne _(satisfied)_: Dede.

Bonnie: This is really delicious.

Ash: Yeah. Brock and Cilan, you outdid yourselves.

Brock and Cilan: Thanks, guys.

_(Moments later, they have some macrons. Siara finishes up her food and gets back up.)_

Siara: Okay, guys, what do you say we get back to it?

Clemont: All right, Siara. Let's see if the audience is up for it before we get to it.

Dawn: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ You guys want to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Okay, then.

_(Cut to the food web.)_

Ash: Okay, let's get to it. Who are the tertiary consumers here? _(He casually waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Aerodactyl, Cradily and Tyrantrum. You got it.

Dawn: All right, what are the decomposers? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The bacteria and fungi. All right.

_(Cut back to them and Iris casually speaks.)_

Iris: Thanks, you guys.

Axew: Axew.

Siara: You guys did great.

Serena: Thank you, Siara.

_(They hear a faint cry close by.)_

Dawn: Did you hear that?

Clemont: Yeah, it's coming from over there.

_(They quickly rush over and come to a nest. The cry is much louder and they look on the other side where they find a young Tyrunt.)_

Ash: Look, it's a Tyrunt.

Pikachu: Pika.

Bonnie: Aww, it looks so cute.

_(She goes over to it.)_

Bonnie: Hello, there.

_(She puts her hand on its head and gently strokes it. It snaps its jaw at her and she pulls it away.)_

Bonnie: Whoa!

_(She goes back to the group.)_

Clemont: You okay?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Siara: Careful, Bonnie. It may be cute, but it can also be deadly.

Bonnie: All right.

Serena: Why is it here by itself?

Siara: Its mother is out hunting, but she'll be back.

Serena: Oh.

_(Just then, they hear a low rumbling sound coming towards them and it grows louder. They look down at the footprint and the water in it starts rippling.)_

Siara: Uh-oh, we better get out of here.

All: All right.

_(They quickly leave the nest and get to a spot several feet away from it. They see the mother Tyrantrum returning. The Tyrunt runs up to her and she drops a slab of meat on the ground. It bites into it and eats.)_

Cilan: Oh, she brought Tyrunt some food.

Siara: Yep. She'll keep doing this for the next few weeks and afterwards, it'll be able to hunt for itself.

_(They continue on down the path.)_

Serena: It's been really fun seeing these Pokemon.

Siara: Well, that's good. Sometimes, it can be good to see some things for yourself.

Brock: You make a good point there, Siara.

_(They stop and turn to the audience.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

Dedenne: Dede.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Cut to them at the spot where they docked.)_

Clemont: That was a pretty good episode. Did you like it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Oh, okay. Then, we'll see you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers, get on the boat and head on back to Torom Island. The scenery fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
